Operation: Fate Two
by loopylea22
Summary: Nigel's been having the same nightmare over and over again but what if it wasn't a nightmare but in fact a memory? how did he come to be in that coma anyway and how will finding this out lead to one more mission to save the world? (3&4 1&5 2&86)
1. Nightmares

I'm back mwaha! Hi people! do you remember my story called fate? If not I recommend you read that before reading this.

Don't own kids next door!

……………….Now loading…………………codename kids next door ………………….operation ………………….F.A.T.E.…T.W.O……………………

He woke up sitting blot upright in his bed, sweat poured from his face. That was seven nights in a row he had had that nightmare, the images haunted him even now that he was awake.

He hauled himself out of his bed and walked across the hall of his one bedroom flat and into the bathroom, as he passed the phone he considered perhaps calling his parents but dismissed it. He was 19 years old now, he now longer needed to run and tell his parents he'd had a nightmare.

But this didn't seem like a normal nightmare, it felt real and some of the things that happened seemed so truthful that he couldn't believe his self-conscious had created it. He looked at the bathroom clock 1:45, was that too late to call somebody?

Splashing cold water onto his face he left the bathroom and picked up the phone. Who would most likely be awake? He thought to himself before hitting random numbers. "Hello?" a female voice replied.

"Kuki?" he said slightly surprised.

"O hey Nigel, Wally it's for you!" she yelled not bothering to cover the end of the phone and so deafening him in one ear.

"What's up?" Wally said after a pause.

Nigel was stumped for a second he hadn't thought about what he was actually going to say he had just wanted to talk to someone. "Err I was just wondering if you knew what the assignment for business skills was?" he said thinking fast.

"Business skills? But I don't do business skills." Wally replied.

"O yea I forgot, sorry," he said not really knowing what to say. "I'll see you tomorrow at uni then."

"Yea see ya there, bye."

"Bye." He replied putting down the phone feeling like an idiot. The thing was he didn't even do business skills either, he laughed to himself lucky Wally wasn't the brightest person in the world and so hadn't realised or he would have looked like an even bigger idiot.

Nigel looked at the pictures of him and his friends on the wall, there was one of them outside their old college after a dance not long after he had managed to find them all again. Then one next to it that was more resent of them all sitting on a wall, he was in the middle his head as hairless as ever with his arm around Abigail. She sat on the wall next to him with the sun shining on her face apart from her eyes which were covered by the shade from her hat.

Then next to her was Hoagie who was hanging off the wall trying to get on it before the timer finished and the picture was taken, obviously he hadn't made it and had appeared to have lost a shoe in the process, his wire frame dandling from the wall.

Nigel remembered Hoagie as a fat boy when he was in the KND and had almost not recognised him when they were reunited two years ago. Hoagie of course like the others had no memory of the kids next door themselves due to them being decommissioned while he was in a coma.

Nigel looked to the other side of him in the picture and saw Wally frowning with Kuki sitting happily on his lap waving her arms around in the air.

He turned away from the picture and headed back to his bedroom the nightmare images had faded from his mind now. He could almost laugh at how silly he had been getting worked up by a dream and would have if he hadn't know that it would return.

…………………………………….Transmission interrupted………………………………..

enjoy and review! So what do you think should I just leave fate alone? Or carry on with this?


	2. Uncovering the past

Thank you reviewers!

Mazzi4 – Continuing! Hope you like!

Lilpyro900 – okies! Thanx

Me2momo – your have to wait to find out lol!

Dyingstar – aww thankies!

Anonymous D – Yay! This is what I did instead of revision lol tut tut

Nightie629 – woo rocks! Thankies lots!

Birdfeathers – yay I'm back, run! Run for your lives! Mwaha!

FFX2player – yep I am, but not yet…

BoxieRoxie – Fun fun fun! Thanx!

XCharliex – Thankies!

Ok I think that is everyone.

I don't own knd

…………………………………Continuing transmission…………………………………..

Nigel made his way to the bus stop, his head down and looking at his feet. He had had the dream again and each time he did it seemed to be more real. He couldn't understand it he'd never had it before and it was as if his body was trying to tell him something but what he didn't know.

He just wished it would stop and leave him alone. He heard a car horn beep and turned to look as a small blue car pulled up to the side of him and stopped. "Want a lift?" Hoagie replied from the car winding down the window.

Nigel looked at the car and then at Hoagie eagerly awaiting a reply, "I think I'll be safer on the bus." He replied remembering the last time he had been in a car with Hoagie diving.

"Come on!" Hoagie pleaded opening the passenger door for him, reluctantly Nigel got in, there was no point in arguing.

"You look tired." Hoagie commented starting up the car and pulling out into the road, "Abby been keeping you up?" he winked.

"No Hoagie she hasn't, in fact I haven't saw her since Friday in my lecture, she seems to be avoiding me lately."

"Maybe she's just busy, she's got a lot of work to do." Hoagie replied trying to comfort him.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNKNDKND

"Kuki if you don't hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Wally yelled after looking at the clock for the eleventh time. "not that we're not usually." He mumbled deciding to sit at the bottom of the stairs and wait.

"I'm coming now!" she called back as she almost flew down the stairs carrying a mass of books, clothing and bags.

"We're not going on holiday ya know." Wally commented as he opened the door and she shoved herself and belongings through it.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Abby sat in the almost deserted library, it was too early for many people to be there just the way she liked it. But it wasn't the only reason for her being there so early she wanted to avoid seeing Nigel. She opened up the web page and re-read it again, she had discovered it last Friday when she was researching for her medical studies.

At first it had shocked her that this was about someone she knew, but then it just made her angry. He was supposed to be her boyfriend what ever happened to the tell each other everything policy?

She couldn't believe that Nigel had kept something like this secret, didn't he trust her? _Boy wakes after five years from coma_, she read the article title.

It was dated two years ago, at round about the time he had appeared at Hoagie's college, _Yesterday a miraculous thing happened shocking both the staff and family as Mr Nigel Uno woke from a five year coma. _

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Late again I see." Said the lecturer as Wally and Kuki walked through the door. Wally grunted in agreement, you'd have thought the lecturer would have been used to it by now.

A second later the door opened again and Abby's head peered around it, "yes?" the lecturer asked getting annoyed at the interruptions that had resulted in her repeating the same line three times now.

"Can I speak to Wally and Kuki for a second?" she asked looking over at them, Wally sat up from leaning on the table and tried to stand up so fast that the chair wrapped around his legs causing him to crash onto the floor.

"Mr Beetles, I know how much you love my class," the lecturer said sarcastically, "but I haven't even said whether you can go yet."

"But I can right?" he said getting up from the floor and edging closer to the door.

"Since it's Abigail, yes but I want you copy someone's lesson notes!" she called as he disappeared out of the door yelling "later losers."

Kuki followed grinning at the frowning lecturer who was listening to Wally na na na naing that he had "got outta lesson which the big nosed lecturer" down the hallway.

"What's all this about?" Wally asked fining Hoagie out in the corridor.

"Don't ask me I don't have a clue she just says there is something she needs to show us."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"If you ask me I'm not totally sure that this is any of our business." Wally said looking at the screen.

"I agree maybe he just wants to leave the whole thing alone and forget about it," Hoagie added, "I would I mean something pretty traumatic must have happened to put him in that coma in the first place."

"Can you guys not read?" Abby said scrolling down the page and pointing to something. This was another article she had found when she had started researching deeper into Nigel's coma. This one was dated 7 years ago at the time he first entered the coma.

"That's not possible" kuki said reading the section Abby had pointed out. _No one really knows how Nigel Uno aged 12 has come to be in this coma, other than his four friends and they are reluctant to release any information if anything the children are traumatised. Hoagie P Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beetles and Abigail Lincoln all of the same age when asked what happened the only word they said was "father." This of course led to a full investigation of Mr Uno, but nothing was found in relation the to incident. _

"Us? how could we have been his friends when we were 12? I think I would remember and I'm telling you I didn't know any Nigel Uno or any of you." Hoagie said in disbelief.

"You sure it is us?" Wally asked.

Abby frowned, "how many people do you know with names like ours? I mean it's hardly Smith and for all the names to be together. Abby's telling you now something freaky is going on."

………………………..Transmission interrupted…………………………………………..

Enjoy and review!


	3. Taken

Thanks reviewers! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've got exams ugh! I've got one tomorrow actually but o well lol.

Mazzi4- lol thankies! Hope this will clear some stuff up or just confuse you even more hmm… the latter me thinks

Me2momo: pickle juice? Lol thankies though I don't think I'll b having any pickle juice any time soon. Wouldn't that just be vinegar? But a cooler name? Yay! Re-labels vinegar bottles with pickle juice.

BirdFeathers – wow thankies lots and lots and lots!

Nightie629 – lol it's not that messed up. thanx!

xCharliex – Yep they were definitely like huh? Thankies!

DyingStar – whoa long review thankies! I'm always confusing people lol I wouldn't worry about it

BoxieRoxie – yep it is but you forgot Hoagie! Tut tut lol thankies!

I don't own kids next door……….at this moment in time anyway.

……………………………………..Continuing transmission……………………………….

Now if Nigel hadn't have been so tired it would never have happened, but it did and if falling asleep in class wasn't bad enough waking up screaming was. The whole class turned around to look at him now breathing heavily, sweat pouring from his face.

For a second he just sat there the class looking back at him in silence, the teacher stood at the front her mouth open in surprise. "my lessons not that bad is it?" she asked finally trying to lighten the mood.

"Erm excuse me." Nigel said quietly getting out of his seat and leaving the room.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"For the last time why don't we just ask him?" Wally said getting annoyed now.

"We can't just ask him!" Abby replied

"Why in the name of crud not!" he shouted back angrily making the librarian shh at him. "Shh your self!" he yelled at the librarian taking her by surprise.

She glared at him then stood up and made her way over, "crud!" Wally sighed realising what he had done.

"Do you know why we have a rule for keeping our voices down?" the small thin woman hissed looking up at him angrily.

"Cuz you're a moaning old hag that has nothing better to do?" this was one of those moments he wished he had thought before speaking. He swore he could actually see the anger rising throughout the small woman's body.

"Get out now" she hissed still getting her anger across without actually raising her voice above a certain level.

"Fine by me." He replied storming out and slamming the door as hard as he could causing it echo the loud thud throughout the library.

"What's his problem?" Abby said after he had left.

"he doesn't like the idea of this whole going behind Nigel's back thing and to be honest nor do I." Kuki replied before running after Wally.

"Hey we're not the one's keeping secrets."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel was still shaking slightly from the fright that time was definitely the worst not to mention the most embarrassing. He walked down the corridor looking down at his feet trying to steady his nerves when he collided with something and he fell backwards.

"Wally?" He asked looking up in surprise he thought he was supposed to be in a lesson but then again so was he.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Kuki walked hurriedly down the corridor trying to figure out which direction Wally had gone but however wasn't having much luck. She was sure he had gone this way or had it had been the left?

"Well well hello numbuh 3." She heard a voice say making her stop, well no not a voice more in fact like several voices all at once. She shrugged and carried on, not turning around, after all why should she they weren't talking to her something to do with 3.

"So you don't remember!" the voices said, "well kuki we know someone that remembers you." With that she stopped and turned around they were talking to her. Suddenly everything went black and she fell to the ground.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"I said bring me numbuh 1!" the dark figure yelled making the five teenagers jump as fire seemed to lift from his skin.

"but father she doesn't remember, you can use her to draw all of them here. Imagine father you can finally get your revenge after all these years!" the five replied in unison backing away from the figure slightly.

"You mean he hasn't told them?

"no father none of them remember only numbuh 1 and he hasn't told."

The figure sat back in the wheelchair moving the pipe in his mouth from side to side. "excellent, it will be even easier for me to take them down, they never will be adults they never will grow up looks like they've got there wish, shame it will be due to there death!" the figure laughed, causing the five teenagers to join in.

"it was bad enough those pesky kids became pesky teens as I failed to stop them but this time I will not fail!"

…………………………………Transmission interrupted………………………………….

Enjoy and review!


	4. The transmission

Thankies so much reviewers!

Mazzi4 – Lol I have a things against librarians! shh! Thankies!

DyingStar – Yep that was a very long review, with some very good points and I dunno what happened to Hoagie in the last chappie he seemed to disappear lol sorry, he's definitely in this one. Thankies!

Nightie629 – More more more! Think that's a song isn't it? Hmm anyways thankies!

BoxieRoxie – Yep he's back and more powerful and evil than ever! Thankies!

Xcharliex – Don't let the wheelchair fool you! All I'm sayin lol, thankies!

Me2momo – Hi! Have fun at the beach! I've updated for you lol.

I don't own kids next door, o it's so unfair!

……………………………………..Transmission continued………………………………

Wally threw his car keys onto the side table and closed the door, "Kuki! Are you here?" he called his voice echoing through the small flat. Silence answered his question, maybe she was at her own house it would make sense though lately it seemed more like she lived here with him.

She was there all the time and had invaded Wally's flat with her girly things even now he spotted on of kuki's jackets lying across the arm of the couch, the bathroom now contained things such as face mud masks, smellies and different coloured candles all with there own sent.

He sighed and sat on the couch turning on the tv, once again there was nothing on. If Kuki was here she'd have put on some girly romance movie or would be dancing around to her music trying to get him to dance along with her.

That was it he was phoning her, what was happening to him he couldn't even last five minutes without her, without even thinking about her. Slightly annoyed at himself he listened to the ringing of the phone repeating it's self until Kuki's cheery voice greeted him and told him to leave a message after the beep.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel made his way down the road thinking how strange Wally had acted when he bumped into him literately in the corridor. It had seemed like the guy couldn't get away fast enough. Yet at first it had seemed like he really wanted to see him but then changed his mind and ran off.

He rang the doorbell and waited, he'd decided that if Abby wasn't going to talk to him he was going to talk to her. He couldn't stand all this tension between them and if there was something wrong, something he had done he would have at least liked to know what it was.

Abby opened the door then seeing who it was tried to close it again only Nigel put his foot in the doorway keeping it open. "I think we need to talk," he said hoping she would let go of the door soon and he would get the feeling back in hi foot.

"Yea we do," she agreed letting go of the door and letting him past.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"I'm sorry Hoagie, but I can't tonight." Fanny answered, "you know I need to get this assignment finished by tomorrow."

"Ok, some other time," he replied slightly disappointed.

"Definitely!" she replied in a caring voice unlike her own, however that didn't last long as she screamed, "stupid computer it's crashed again!" Hoagie moved the phone away from his ear he knew what was coming, "five times now, five! Can't someone invent a computer that doesn't crash!"

"Apparently not," he replied laughing, "anyway I'll let you get on since your having so much fun."

"This isn't fun! This is pure hell!" she screamed as Hoagie heard her hit something which he had a pretty good idea was the computer, no wonder it didn't work.

"Ok well bye I'll probably be at Wally's then if you need me."

"Yea bye, aww it won't even load now!" he heard her yell as he put down the phone.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Wally almost leaped off the sofa when he heard the doorbell, "Kuki?" he said pressing the button on the speaker.

"Afraid not," Hoagie's voice replied.

"O hi Hoagie, come up." He said pressing the button and unlocking the main door.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Well," Nigel and Abby said both at the same time.

"Err you first," Nigel replied letting her speak, she looked nervously at him trying to think how she was going to say what she wanted to.

"Well I came across something when I was looking through medical articles something about you in fact."

Nigel froze he had a pretty good idea what she was talking about, "this is about the coma I was in right?"

"Yes the coma you was in the coma you've never bothered to tell me about."

"I'm really sorry, truly I am it's just I've never be able to find the right time to tell you and it didn't seem that important anymore it was like another time in my life, I'm really sorry." He pleaded

"That's ok," she replied much to his surprise, he thought she would be angry he would have been in her situation. "it's something else that is troubling me."

Huh something else like what? "it's just erm did you know me when I was 12?" she asked. Nigel felt like something had just hit him hard in the stomach how did she know?

Then his thoughts were interrupted as the TV started to change channels, both he and Abby looked at it strangely.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Are you doing that?" Hoagie asked watching the TV channels flick past getting faster and faster.

"Aww don't tell me I gotta get a new TV." Wally replied entering the living room to see what Hoagie was talking about.

Suddenly it stopped and an image came onto the screen of a dark figure that they couldn't make out.

"Greetings Kids next door, sorry ex – kids next door." The figure said.

"Maybe it's some kind of publicity stunt," Hoagie suggested as the man continued.

"What don't remember me? But you do don't you numbuh 1 how could you forget?"

"Are you understanding any of this?" Wally asked trying to find the remote to change the channel.

"Just as I remember all of you and what you did to me!" the voice shouted, Hoagie could have sworn that he saw fire actually coming from the figures body. "You have 24 hours to get here, before your beloved Kuki meets her end."

Wally looked up, "Kuki?"

"Man I don't think this is any publicity stunt I think this guy is for real." Hoagie said his eyes now glued to the screen.

"And no numbuh one I'm not at the mansion," the figure laughed, "23 hours and 56 minutes I'd hurry if I was you." Then the screen went blank.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"What and who is that guy? And how does he know kuki?" Abby asked looking at the blank screen. "and numbuh 1 who is that?"

"It's a trap," Nigel said suddenly staring at the wall opposite him thinking, "a trap that we have no choice but to fall into."

"A trap? What on earth is going on?"

………………………………………**Transmission interrupted………………………………..**

Enjoy and review!


	5. Fear chamber

Thankies reviews! Yes I know it's taken me ages to update I'm sorry!

Mazzi4 : hi! Yay! Hyperness! Thankies

A true starwars fan: thankies! Sorry it's taken me so long to update!

Me2momo – we call a house well a house lol. A flat is erm Mazzi helped me out with this what you call an apartment?

Nightie 629 – wow thankies lol, here you go, here you go, here you go, here you go, here you go, here you go.

XCharliex : I want half term! I have exams instead but I break up until September from next week woo!

I don't own KND 

………………………………………Continuing transmission………………………………..

"Wally will you calm down!" Hoagie pleaded as he watched him shove some things into a bag and grab his car keys, "we don't even know where she is, this thing could just be a sick practical joke for all you know."

"What if it is not?" Wally replied opening the door and looking back at Hoagie, "you coming or not?"

"Yea but you don't even know where you are going," he replied joining him at the door.

"Well it's better than sitting here watching the hours tick by."

"Wait did you hear that?" Hoagie asked stopping him suddenly, "you got a cat?"

"Me have a cruddy cat?"

"good point, then what's that noise?" Hoagie walked back into the living area followed by Wally trying to work out what was making the noise. "it sounds like scratching."

"It's coming from that!" Wally pointed to a small circular object on the table which was producing the strange sound. "How did that get there?"

"I don't know" Hoagie said looking closer at the strange object, suddenly it opened and there was a bright white flash of light before it closed again. "I can't see!" Hoagie cried rubbing his eyes.

"How many fingers?" Wally asked showing four.

"How do I know I can't see! Wally I've gone blind!" Hoagie shouted removing his glasses. Wally watched as the small ball opened again and a green beam seemed to scan the room.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"They're still not answering!" Abby said as she listened to the phone ringing continually for the third time, "you sure they're there?"

"Yes Fanny said that's where Hoagie was going come on we've gotta find them." He said running out of the door.

Abby stopped the car outside Wally's flat (apartment) only to be greeted by an ambulance, Nigel swung the car door open and ran over to the trolley being put into the back of it.

He was surprised to see Miss Perry, the next door neighbour, looking very pale and frightened. "What happened?" he asked her concerned.

Her pale blue frightened eyes looked at him, "he's got them." She replied before the ambulance doors were closed and it disappeared down the road sirens blasting.

"Abby demands that you tell her right now what is going on!" she said shaken as they made their way up to Wally's flat.

Slowly Nigel pushed open the door causing it to creak, "o my god!" he said stepping into the messed up room. The TV lay smashed on the floor surrounded by broken cd cases and bits of paper and torn magazines.

"It looks like a bombsite," Abby commented straightening the smashed picture of Wally and Kuki on the wall.

"Hoagie was here too," Nigel said picking up a brown cap from off the floor.

"Who is this guy? And what does he want?" Abby asked stepping over the smashed up TV.

"Well I'm telling you now your not going to believe me if I tell you.

"Try me."

"Well his name is father, sworn enemy of the kids next door." He looked at Abby who just raised her eyebrow. "Well we were part of the kids next door a secret organisation to protect children from evil adults.

"So we were children right? And I don't remember any of this because?"

"You where decommissioned on your 13th birthday and all your memories of the kids next door were erased. You don't believe me do you?"

"Not really but I'm willing to try." Abby replied smiling at him, he smiled back. "Do you hear something?" Abby asked looking around the room.

"Sounds like scratching."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Wally woke up suddenly and sat up looking at his surroundings. The walls, floor and ceiling were all the same brilliant white colour and the room was empty. The only things it contained were Wally and Hoagie who now slowly started to move. It was like some sort of white box each wall, floor, length and width the same.

"What's going on?" Hoagie asked slightly frightened, Wally waved his hand in front of Hoagie's face but there was no reaction. He was still blind.

"Well I'm not initially sure of that my self." Wally replied looking for any sign of a door or just well anything.

Just then a voice echoed around the room making Hoagie jump. "Welcome numbuh's 2 and 4, to my fear chamber. Your not doing very well to save numbuh 3 are you numbuh 4?" the voice chuckled.

"Numbuh 3? Numbuh 4? What are you talking about?" Wally yelled back at the room.

"So it's true you really don't remember, but like I said I remember you Wally and Hoagie and I want my revenge and I've had a lot of time to think about the best way to do it."

"I take it that's where this fear chamber comes in?" Hoagie asked

"Well done and you think losing your sight Hoagie and Wally the one you love are your fears well let me tell you that's just the start."

…………………………..Transmission interrupted…………………………………………..

Enjoy and review!


	6. Water

Yay I finished my last exam today so I can actually update woo!

Thankies so much reviewers!

Anonymous D – thankies! Yay you have freedom!

Mazzi4 – thanx! Happy faces :D XD :D XD

XCharliex – thankies! Yay! Cliff-hangers! I wub them so!

Me2momo – lol hi! Thankies for reviewing! Glad you liked the site!

I don't own kids next door

……………………………..Continuing transmission………………………………………..

"Where's it coming from?" Abby asked looking for anything that would be making a scratching nose.

"I don't know I can't tell, somewhere over there." Nigel replied pointing by the broken TV. At that moment something shot up into the air from behind it they both looked at the black electronic ball.

"What is it?" Abby whispered watching it move around the room.

"I have no idea, I've never seen anything like it." It stopped suddenly an inch from Abby's face, she stepped back as a green beam came from it and it appeared to scan her. The green beam disappeared and an electronic voice from the machine stated that the fear has been collected.

"Fear? What on earth is it on about?" she asked watching it as it flew out of the window.

"Follow it!" Nigel yelled heading for the door.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Hello again numbuh 3," the voice echoed around the plain white room.

"I told you to stop calling me that! My name's Kuki!" she replied getting annoyed. She had been stuck in this room for a while now not knowing where she was or if her friends were ok.

"Well Kuki," the voice said hard on the word Kuki, "it seems that I have what I needed to bring your worst nightmare to life now."

"What are you talking about..?" she begun to say before she stopped suddenly looking at the wall to the right of her. It changed suddenly as a white hatch slid down showing a think pane of glass. Through the glass Kuki could see into the room next to hers, "Wally?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

An ice cream van sat outside the flat as two ice cream men came back out of the building, "they're not there." One of the men spoke into a small radio he was carrying.

"What?" an angry voice replied.

"Well err we went to the girls house first Abby? But we'd just missed them then we took a wrong turn, it was Henry's fault." The ice cream man mumbled nervously.

"My fault? You had the map!" the one called Henry replied.

"Shut up!" the angry voice shouted from the radio, "FIND THEM!"

KNDKNDKKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Kuki!" Wally said running up to the glass looking at the girl behind it, "you ok?"

"Yea, hi Hoagie!" she said waving to the boy through the glass.

"That you kuki?" Hoagie asked looking in the wrong direction. Wally looked sadly at the girl, "He's got a bit of a problem with his sight at the moment."

"O, poor Hoagie,"

"Sorry about that small delay," the voice echoed around the room, "had to sort something out it seems you lot are just as annoying as you used to be."

"What do you want!" Wally Yelled angry.

"To see you suffer! And guess what I get to kill two birds with one stone, literally!" the voice laughed.

Suddenly Hoagie felt the floor underneath him give way and he could feel his self falling. Wally turned when he heard him yell but he was gone.

"Hoagie? What have you done to him!" Wally shouted at the room.

"O I'd worry more about your self if I was you." The voice replied sinisterly.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Abby turned the car hard around the corner, the little ball thing could sure move fast she was surprised the police hadn't pulled her over for dangerous driving yet.

Nigel tried to see through the window screen the little black ball whizzing just ahead of them, "turn right." He said as he saw the floating machine change direction again.

Abby did as she was told and they made their way down a narrow road, suddenly they saw the small ball fly to the building just head of them and disappear inside. They both got out of the car and looked at the building, "looks like an abandoned warehouse."

"Except it's not abandoned, look!" Nigel said pointing to one of the windows as a figure passed by it.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"What in cruds name are you going on about?" Wally asked confused, but then he felt something strange and looked at the floor. Around his feet was water?

"This is my fear getting my feet wet?" Wally said sarcastically.

"Not but this is!" the voice replied as the water level began to rise.

"Ha! I used to be afraid of water but now I can swim, not very well but I can. You sure this is my fear?" he said smiling at Kuki on the other side of the glass.

"O yes Wally I'm sure, do you remember why you never wanted to learn how to swim? Why you hardly ever do so?"

Wally's smile faded and he looked at the water which was now up to his waist, "Drowning!" the voice laughed. "you see Wally I know you can swim, but where are you going to swim to when the room is fall of water!"

"What? No! your kill him!" Kuki yelled trying to break the glass.

"That's the idea!"

The water now reached Wally's chin and he hit the glass, however it didn't even crack and his body being underwater wasn't helping.

…………………………Transmission interrupted………………………………………….

Dun dun dun! Lol I know I'm so evil to you guys. (Sigh) what is it with me and cliff-hangers?

Enjoy and review!


	7. Trapped

Thankies reviewers wow lookie I'm on a roll!

Anonymous D – Hiya! How's this for soon? Lol I surprise my self, thanx!

XCharliex – o so you think the voice is the delightful children well…na I'm not telling lol, thank you!

KellyClarkstonGirl – I'm a genius? (Blushes) well I wouldn't say that lol thankies!

Me2momo – lol is ah homework! your fear? Well I wouldn't blame you, joins in ah homework!

I don't own codename kids next door! Just so ya know.

……………………………………..Continuing transmission…………………………………

Hoagie lay on the floor for a second trying to figure out what had just happened, well he knew he had fallen. "Wally?" he called nervously, he wished he could see, at least then he would have some idea about where he was.

To his disappointment there was no reply, slowly he sat up he must be alone. He sat on the floor listening for anything, the tiniest sound. However he wished he hadn't as Kuki's screams filled his ears.

She sounded like she was above him, he stood up and felt his way over the wall, trying to find something anything that would help him. But the room felt empty as he fumbled around from wall to wall.

"Aww poor Hoagie," the voice said sarcastically, "are you all alone? Well since you can't see I help you by telling you what's going on shall I? Well Hoagie haven't you started to notice yet the room seems to be getting smaller, no?"

Hoagie stopped and stood still, "not only that but.." the voice said as there was a noise of metal against metal. "but the walls now have their own lovely sharp pointy spikes, I'd avoid them if I was you…o wait you can't! you're blind!" the voice laughed.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"How do we get in?" Abby asked as she spotted cameras aimed at the door.

"I sure you can find a way," Nigel said smiling at her.

"Me?" she asked surprised, "what makes you think that?"

"O I just know you can,"

Abby looked at him unsure, "ok but if Abby gets caught she's coming for you." She laughed moving from behind the car to a near by tree, Nigel followed her lead.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Please stop!" Kuki cried, "I'll do anything!" The water level had got so high now that Wally had to swim to keep his head above the water.

"Why would I want to stop? I'm having too much fun!"

Kuki had to think fast, but what could she do? Wally's head was now touching the ceiling and the gap between it and the water was closing. Kuki stepped back from the glass and charged into it with her arm. This just resulted in her arm hurting and the glass still being intact.

Wally was frightened to death he could feel his heart beat growing more rapid and his body was shaking madly. Any minute now the water would reach the ceiling.

"Kuki!" Wally said through a mouthful of water, "remember I love you ok?" he spluttered as the water reached the ceiling and he was submerged under the water.

"Wally! No!" she ran into the glass again it still having no effect, so she repeated it over and over again her arm throbbing.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Hoagie yelped in pain as something dug in to his side, he moved away from it knowing it must have been a spike.

The screams from above him were getting louder and he could hear the sadness in them, now that he has lost his sight his other senses seemed to have evolved and he noticed things that he never had before.

He felt a spike dig into his other side he was running out of room.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

In a flash Abby leaped onto a dustbin and onto the windowsill, Nigel watched happily she could still do it. Slowly she slid open the widow and reached out her hand to help Nigel up.

They both landed onto the floor on the other side, "what is this place?" she asked as they looked at the white corridors leading into different sections on the building.

"I don't know but I don't like the look of it, or the sounds," he said listening as faint screams travelled down the corridors.

"That's Kuki!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Wally looked at the blurry Kuki through the water, he didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath. He could hear his heart beat thumping in his ears, then the echo of Kuki running into the glass again in his water clogged ears.

He wished she would stop, it wasn't having any effect on the glass and it was just hurting her, he hated to see her hurt.

Kuki collapsed onto the floor her body tired and hurting, she sobbed tears falling down her cheeks, she couldn't save him.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Hoagie moved to the side only to feel another spike, this was it he thought he was going to die alone, trapped and blind.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel ran round the corner in the direction Abby had gone following the screams, but to his surprise she wasn't there. He looked around frantically for any sign of her but she was no where to be seen, "Abby!"

……………………………..Transmission interrupted……………………………………..

Meow! yay! Randomness

Enjoy and review!


	8. No control

Hi! Yea I know it's been awhile since I last updated I'm sorry but to make up for it this is a long update woo!

Thankies reviewers!

Mazzi4 – thankies! Remember 3 and 4 4eva!

Anonymous D – Hi ruler of cheese! Thankies!

Nightie629 – sorry my update took awhile but here you go! Thanx!

GoldenFilther – Hello? Hello? your still there right? (looks worried oops)

Me2momo – spooky! Lol your thinking of pizza o no wait that's me

KellyClarkstonGirl – Moi? Can't you see my halo? Wait…erm…it's here somewhere.

XCharliex – lol no it's not me. Well I don't think it's me? Is it me! Aaa!

I don't own codename kids next door

...Continuing transmission…………………………………….

Nigel looked up and down the corridor, sweating madly. This was just like the beginning of his nightmare. But how could this be so? Dreams couldn't be come true, his logical mind reminded him. He tried to shake the thought from his mind.

However he couldn't help thinking that if this really was his nightmare this was just the start and things were about to get much worse.

He focused his mind back to what he had been doing before Abby had disappeared, he could no longer hear the screaming now. He opened the door nearest to him only to find it was empty so he did the same with the next then the next.

"Bloody hell!" Nigel remarked opening a door suddenly to find Hoagie closely trapped between two spike-covered walls which were closing in on him.

"Hoagie come on move!" he yelled getting his attention.

"Where to?" he replied not really looking at Nigel.

"The door Hoagie!"

"Erm… where is that exactly?"

Nigel carefully made his way towards him through the spike-covered walls and grabbed him taking him towards the door. "What have they done to you?" Nigel asked looking at him covered in cuts shaking madly, his eyes a pale off looking blue.

"I don't like the dark," Hoagie replied trying to make a joke about his situation. Suddenly Hoagie stopped, "did you find Wally and Kuki?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"He did what?" Father yelled.

"He's saved numbuh 2." The five frightened nineteen year olds replied.

"WHY CAN'T THEY JUST DIE!" he yelled flames sprouting from his body in rage.

"We…we've captured numbuh 5." They replied moving away nervously.

"Really?" he said relaxing slightly "is she in a fear chamber?"

"Yes father."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Where are they Hoagie?" Nigel asked remembering the screams he had heard earlier.

"Above, they're above!" Hoagie replied.

Hoagie holding on to Nigel's shoulder they made their way up the stairs then began opening doors again searching for them. "O no!" Nigel said opening a door and running into the room, to Kuki lying in a heap on the floor.

Then looking up he saw the large glass pane in the wall, showing the room full of water behind it containing an unconscious Wally.

"How do we get into that room?" Nigel asked looking down the corridor.

Kuki lay sobbing on the floor curled up in to a ball, hugging her self. Thinking quickly Nigel grabbed a nearby fire hydrogen from the corridor and brought it in to room. Then using all his strength he hit it into the glass, causing it to crack.

"Watch out!" Nigel yelled as he hit the glass again this time making it shatter as the water poured into the room.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Hello numbuh 5! Or should I say Abby?

Abby sat up to find herself trapped in one of the small white empty rooms. Something had hit her pretty hard around the back of the head which had knocked her out, as it was still throbbing.

"You know you should really get a designer to have a look at this room some colour and few pictures, could be quite cosy." She replied sarcastically.

"I wouldn't worry about the room," the voice laughed "Abby always so cool. Nothing ever seems to faze you well that's not totally true is it Abby? See I know your fear!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"What's going on?" Hoagie asked feeling very wet all of a sudden, as the water burst from the other room soaking them all.

Kuki looked up to see Wally lying on the floor just ahead of her, on her hands and knees she made her way across the wet floor towards him.

"Wally?" she sobbed shaking him lightly, "Wally please wake up." She put one hand over the other and began pushing onto his chest. As with everyone else she had been forced to do a first aid course when she was at college, she could remember now Wally asking her why she needed to learn that for, as he was about to go home and miss another lesson.

Suddenly Wally's green eyes opened and she screamed, whether from the shock or with joy was hard to tell and he rolled over and began to cough up water.

Kuki hugged the soaking wet teenager holding him tight, "don't you ever do that to me again!" she said relived.

"Not…not planning…to." He replied shivering.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Father watched on the monitor screen angrily, "right this is what I want you to do," he said turning around to the five 19 year olds "I want you to KILL THEM! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT JUST DO IT!" he yelled.

"Yes father!" they replied in unison hurrying out of the room.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"I take it that robot thing of yours is how you find out peoples fears?" Abby said trying to delay whatever was about to happen to her.

"Well done! As you see I thought I already knew your fears but alas people change over time. I must say I was very surprised at the way you coped with Nigel keeping secrets from you, I was very disappointed."

"It was you! You wanted me to find that article," Abby replied fitting the pieces together in her head.

"I really thought it would work too, but now I have your real fear!" the voice laughed as the lights in the room dimmed. Suddenly a chair lifted from the ground under her and as she landed back in it straps wrapped around her body. Then just in front of her a screen appeared showing, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally and Kuki.

Then she watched as her arm reached forward, it was strange as if something was controlling her she tried to move it back but it carried on until it selected a button on the control panel. The she regained control over it again, she looked at the monitor screen to see what the effect of pressing the button had been.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Can you hear something?" Hoagie asked causing the others to listen, there was a very low rumbling sound and the floor beneath them began to crack.

"Run!" Nigel yelled as he ran down the corridor the others followed his lead, but then suddenly the ground opened up in front of Wally and Hoagie. Wally stopped grabbing hold of Hoagie before he ran into hole.

"Come on Hoagie this way." Wally said changing direction but again the ground cracked blocking off the corridor the only other option was to enter one of the rooms. "left or right?"

"What?" Hoagie asked confused as to what was going on.

"Argh no time, what was that left? Good choice," Wally replied pulling Hoagie into the room on the left of them.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Hoagie said as he was yanked into the room.

Wally stopped suddenly and looked at the room it was another fear chamber and it was snowing? "On second thoughts right has always been a good choice." He said heading for the door as it suddenly closed on them. "Crud!"

"Crud? What's crud!" Hoagie said panicking.

"Are you afraid of snow?" Wally asked.

"No."

"Good, how about freezing to death?"

………………………………..Transmission interrupted………………………………….

Enjoy and review!


	9. Captured

Thankies reviewers!

A true star wars fan - Yay look an update! Woo! Took me long enough lol. Thanx :D

Mazzi4 – how could I deny that! Here you go! Thankies

XCharliex – Not as bad no lol but still pretty crud. Thanx!

Leogirl45 – Aaa! Teachers! Now they are scary, they're inhuman! Thankies!

Me2momo – no! not writers block! My cure have some milkshake wont do a thing for the writers block but tastes nice :p what? I like milkshake preferably chocolate! Mmm chocolate!

I don't own codename kids next door

………………………………**..Transmission continued…………………………………**

"Wait Wally and Hoagie aren't following." Kuki said stopping suddenly and turning around to fine them gone.

"We can't wait! If you haven't noticed the ground is opening up under us!" Nigel yelled tugging on to her arm.

"No! we have to go back for them." She said pulling away from him and looking at the large hole in front of her.

"How?" Nigel asked as she backed up and leapt over the opening landing on the other side answering his question.

"Your turn."

"What? Are you nuts?" Nigel replied looking at the gap. There was another rumble and chunks of the walls and ceiling began to fall, there was no way he would be able to cross now so he turned and went down the corridor in the other direction to avoid getting hit by bits of plaster and brick.

Kuki stepped back as a chunk of brick landed just in front of her narrowly avoiding her. The dust from the bits of plaster created a white smoke making her cough, she turned around avoiding another piece of brick she had to fine Wally.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"O Abby imagine doing that to your friends." The voice laughed. Abby watched the monitors showing the devastation she had caused. "What do you say to us turning down the heat a little." The voice said as Abby's hand began to move forward again.

She grabbed it with her other hand trying to pull it back but nothing she did worked, she let out a little sob as her hand turned the dial. The she looked at the screen showing Wally and Hoagie she had a good idea about what she had just done.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Hug me." Hoagie said his teeth chattering as he sat on the floor in a ball.

"Hug your self." Wally replied sniffing, he was so going to get a cold after this.

"I am! And I'm still pissing freezing!" Hoagie yelled.

"Your freezing! What do you think I am? I'm soaking wet and beginning to turn in to ice look!" Wally said showing him his sleeve which had frozen so he couldn't bend his arm.

"I can't look I'm blind stupid!" Hoagie yelled annoyed, "anyway the bottom of my trousers got wet."

"Big whoop," Wally grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Hoagie yelled getting up, "don't you start with me!"

"Or what?" Wally replied threateningly getting ready to stand up, but as he tried to do so he found he couldn't. "Hoagie I'm stuck."

"What do you mean your stuck?" Hoagie asked still annoyed.

"I mean I can't get my butt from off the cruddy floor!" Wally yelled trying to push his self up.

"Aww man your wet trousers must have frozen to the floor." Hoagie laughed his breath now appearing in icy puffs.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

The rumbles seemed to have stopped now as Nigel turned down another corridor, he had no idea where he was or where he was going he just needed to find Abby. Suddenly he heard the scratching sound he had heard before and sure enough he saw it.

The small ball machine flew down the corridor towards him, no doubt to capture his fear well it wasn't getting it Nigel thought to his self pulling some of the piping from off the wall.

"Hello numbuh 1" said a voice from behind him.

"Father!" he said turning around quickly, which was a big mistake as suddenly he heard the scratching noise right behind him and his surroundings went black as he fell to the floor at fathers feet.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Nigel!" Abby screamed watching the event on the monitor screen; that was it she had to do something. She wiggled around in the chair trying to free her self and it began to rock from side to side. It rocked to the left a bit more than she would have liked and she still attached to the chair suddenly fell sideways onto the floor with a thud, "shit!"

Then the door opened to her horror she watched lying on the floor trying to think of a plan but nothing came to her head. "Abby?" said Kuki as she appeared from behind the door.

"O thank god," Abby said happily "we've got to save Nigel."

"Not before we save Wally." Kuki replied refusing to untie her "and what about Hoagie? Fanny would kill us if we didn't save her little dumpling."

"Fine just untie me!" Abby yelled, Kuki did as she was told and helped her up. "Right according to the monitor screen Wally and Hoagie are in room 26 on level 3." She said pointing to the writing in the corner.

"Lets go!" Kuki said as they headed for the door.

"The girls are going to save the day!" Abby said arming her self with a fire hydrant, "does Fanny really call Hoagie dumpling?"

"Yea come on your not telling me you don't have a little pet name for Nigel." Kuki replied giggling.

"No Abby doesn't."

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Abby stated, "what's yours for Wally then?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Mr Snugglekings!" she squealed happily.

"You've got to be kidding me."

……………………………**.…………………Transmission interrupted………………………………..**

Enjoy and review!

Mmm chocolate!


	10. Truths

I'm so sorry it's taken so long I've had work and holidays and yea you know, transmission………………………….

"Pull Hoagie!"

"I am pulling! I'm telling you your stuck there." Hoagie said yanking Wally's arm but having no effect.

"I'm gonna die with my butt stuck to the floor!"

"Well it could be worse," Hoagie said trying to think of possible ways that it could be.

"Just pull harder!" Wally yelled as Hoagie yanked his arm, then to his surprise he lifted off the floor as they both fell forward landing in a heap on the floor. "Well done Hoagie." Wally said getting off the floor and standing up.

"No problem, now give me a hug." Hoagie joked as the door opened.

"Kuki!" Wally said happily as she appeared in the door way.

"Yay I saved you!" she said happily hugging him. "I mean we did," Kuki added hearing Abby cough behind her.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel's head was spinning as he painfully sat up, to his disappointment he saw he was inside an empty white room, "hello Nigie" the voice said from the speakers.

Nigel's heart sank, it couldn't be "lizzie?"

"O so you do remember me then?" she said angrily her voice echoing around the room, "I wasn't sure if you did since you decided to disappear without a word seven years ago! Seven years!"

"But Lizzie you don't understand..." Nigel said trying to explain.

"O I think I do, you're with Abby now aren't you?" she said already knowing the answer.

Nigel was about to answer when suddenly a thought came to him, "Lizzie are you working for father?"

"That's not answering my question!" Lizzie's voice screamed from the speakers.

"Lizzie, listen to me are you working for him?"

"of course I am!"

"Since when? He asked sadly.

Since you left me! Nobody would tell me where you had gone, your stupid friends acted like they didn't even know me"

"What have you told him?" Nigel asked dreading the answer.

"Everything!"

"O don't you know numbuh 1," fathers voice said, "with Lizzie's help and you out of the way and your friends decommissioned there is now no more kids next door, there hasn't been for five years." He said laughing evilly.

Suddenly the events of that day seven years ago came to his mind as clear as if it was happening. They had received mission alerts from several of the tree houses saying they where under attack from father and his new army. Before he could say kids next door battle stations the tree house had been hit. With one hit from fathers new laser cannons the tree house fell.

Coming back to reality he frowned and stood up, "it can be rebuilt!"

"Haha since you're the only one that could do that as you're the only one with any memory of the kids next door do you really think I'm going to let you live so that could happen!" father laughed.

"Father the others have been spotted heading in this direction." the delightful children said in unison.

"Then stop them!" he ordered flames sprouting from his body, "and us any force necessary!"

……………………………Transmission interrupted…………………………………….

**Enjoy and review!**


	11. The battle

Thankies reviewers!

GoldenFlither – Thankies! Yea I'm sorry about the long wait, glad your happy :D

Life Sucks101 – thanks!

Spongekid A.K.A numbuh33 – I read your story it's great! Thankies!

Nightie629 – Your wait is over lol! Thanks!

……………………………….Transmission continued……………………………………..

"Come on guys!" Abby called running down the corridor, which she hoped would lead them to Nigel. She turned the corner but then was thrown back through the air as an electric shock rippled through her body.

"Oww" she groaned lying on the floor "what just happened?"

"Abby are you ok?" Kuki asked huddling around her with the others.

"Well, well long time no see," said several voices at once as a huge metal robot emerged. It just about fitted into the corridor reaching from the floor to the ceiling. They could just make out five young adults inside a glass dome near the top of the robot.

"Who the crud are you?" Wally shouted.

"They're the people that grabbed me at uni and brought me here." Kuki replied helping Abby up off the floor.

"What's going on guys?" Hoagie asked backing away, he wished he could see.

"Abby thinks your better off not knowing."

"We are the delightful teens and we have some unfinished business with you."

"Well that's great but I haven't even met ya before, but I won't object to smacking you around." Wally said raising his fists.

"We don't have time for this!" Abby said running between them "we need to find Nigel."

"Well we can't let you do that!" the delightful teens laughed as the robot lifted its arm and shot at Abby, again she felt the shocks through her body and let out a scream.

"Kuki move!" Wally yelled as he lunged forward pushing her out of the way of the robots laser, only it wasn't fast enough as the laser caught him on the leg. He crashed onto the floor as the robot sent shocks through his body.

Kuki lifted her self off the floor and tried to reach out for him as shocks were sent through her body.

Hoagie stood panicking he could hear his friends screams but there was nothing he could do he wasn't totally sure what was going on, then he felt his self being lifted into the air and it was as if he was thrown and he collided with something, most likely a wall and the last thing he could remember was him landing on the floor with a thud to the sound of his friends screams.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Are you ready to meet the fear I have for you?" Father asked he voice booming around the small room Nigel was trapped in. "here's a clue you've actually met it before, I'm going to make you re-live that day from seven years ago only this time it's going to have a different out come, your death!"

Suddenly the room changed only it wasn't a room any more, he lifted a pile of wood and rubble from off the top of him and pulled his self out of the fallen tree house, slowly he stood up and looked around him. It was as if he had gone back in time as he saw the army around him and his 12 year old team crawling out of the broken wood.

He looked down at his self he was still 19, "What do we do numbuh 1?" he heard numbuh 5 ask him.

"We fight!" he replied

………………………………Transmission interrupted……………………………………

enjoy and review!

Sorry it's kinda short


	12. Whats going on?

I'm so sorry guy's I know it's took me ages to update, forgive me!

…………………………..Continuing transmission…………………………………………..

Hoagie lay on the floor, how long had he been out? Slowly he lifted his self up rubbing his sore head. "Guys?" he called out into his blind darkness. He sat for a while listening praying for a reply then repeated his call. Again there was no answer, he sat up leaning back onto a wall trying to stop his head from spinning.

He needed to find them but first he needed to find out where he was. Standing up he stretched his arms out in front of him and slowly felt around trying to work out his surroundings. After some time he sat back down on the floor again it was useless all he could tell was where the walls were.

He sat on the floor hugging his legs when suddenly he saw something, well no it wasn't really something but more like a white blur. It was too distorted to make out but it was a start, his sight was slowly coming back.

He stood up again and squinted his eyes but it was still a blur, come on Hoagie you can do this he said to his self feeling his way across the wall. He needed to find the others and couldn't wait till his sight came back he had a feeling that their time was limited.

As far as he could tell he must have been in the corridor where the attack had happened as he wasn't enclosed in, the delightful teens has obviously decided he was not worth taking.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Kuki was one of the first ones to wake up and she couldn't believe what she saw. The best way to describe it was probably as a dungeon. Both of her arms were chained to the wall behind her. Looking around she saw Wally and Abby both chained up like her, "guys" she hist trying to make them wake up.

But stopped when she saw the dungeon door begin to open, hanging her head she pretended she was still unconscious. "Lunk do you have the device?" she heard the delightful teens say at once.

A Large teen handed over some kind of metal helmet, "we'll try it on Wallace first." Kuki didn't like the sound of this and his name wasn't Wallace! She watched as they lifted the helmet on to his head. "Lunk! Watch the prisoners!" they ordered to the large teen as they left. She needed to get her self free but how?

"Hey Abby says you betta let her go or she is gonna kick your butt good." Abby shouted at Lunk making him turn around and look at her laughing.

"How you going to do that?"

"like this," Abby replied bringing her legs up to her chest and then kicking forward sending Lunk to fly across the dungeon and hit the wall opposite by Kuki knocking him out. "Kuki see if you can get the keys from him."

Kuki looked at the teenager lying in a hump on the floor at her feet, she spotted the keys lying next to him and carefully tried to lift the keys to her hands using her feet. The first couple of times she slipped, but finally managed to do it. Setting her self free she unlocked the chains around Abby's hands.

"Abby say's we'd better free Wally and find Nigel and Hoagie Quick."

"Wally! Come on wake up," Kuki ordered unlocking the chains, "should we take that off?" she asked pointing to the helmet.

"Abby dunno maybe we…." She stopped as suddenly the helmet started to make a noise and the lights lit up.

"Wally?"

He lifted his head, and Kuki stared at his glazed over eyes, "he looks like nobodies home."

"Doesn't he look like that usually?"

"This isn't good," Kuki said worriedly.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Wally lifted his self up from off the grassy lawn he was lying on. His head pounded making him screw up his eyes. When he opened them he stared confused at his surroundings. Children were everywhere with, is that a lazer gun?

He dived to the ground as something shot past him causing the ground to explode, and then he saw them rows and rows of large lazer cannons shooting at the children running in different directions shouting orders at each other.

"What in the name of crud is going on?" He asked his self out loud.

"Numbuh 4? I mean Wally how did you get here?"

"Nigel?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel had been shooting at the cannons when he had suddenly saw the 12 year old numbuh four he used to know change in to the 19 year old one before his eyes. What ever this place was he must be trapped here too.

When Nigel had first awoken he had thought this must had been some sort of illusion created by father but has soon discovered due to a blast to his arm that this place was causing damage to his body if he got hit. Which meant that if what happened the first time 7 years ago was to happen again he would be stuck in a comma again or worse this time die and not be the only one he thought looking over at a very confused Wally.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Father watched Nigel's body connected up to the helmet in the small white room, he couldn't help but smile as he noticed his right arm had started to bleed he must have been hit.

He listened as he started to talk to Wally, and grinned it was possible to connect more than the one helmet at a time which meant he could finish them all this way.

………………………………………………………**.Transmission interrupted………………………………………………………….**

Enjoy and review!


End file.
